Alphabets for Keywords
by Calico Neko
Summary: 26 alphabets that fill with keywords to describe Kuroko and Kise's moments (A to Z short lines for Kise's bday)


**KuroBasu (c) ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Alphabets for Keywords ****(c) ****Calico Neko**

**One ****s****hot of Kise Ryouta and Kuroko Tetsuya for Kise's birthday**

.

.

* * *

**A**  
The cursed apple has caused Kuroko sleep. A kiss from the true love will make him awake. And the answer is Kise Ryouta.

**B**  
Whatever it takes, Kise will break the border that surrounds them. Because no one can separate their love story.

**C**  
Kuroko drives Kise crazy. A simple caress on the blonde's cheeks is not enough to fulfill his thirst for the blunet.

**D**  
If only Kuroko can give a birth, Kise wants his son or daughter to call him Dad. If it can be true, his daily life will be perfect.

**E**  
Kise eagerly attacks his Kurokocchi on. Lips, ears, neck, arms, legs, all of 'em. "Sorry, Kurokocchi. Today I can't go easy on you."

**F**  
For a four decade more, Kise and Kuroko will always say, "Forever."

**G**  
Kuroko gulps while saying, "Oh my Goodness..." when his Kise presents him 24 karats gold as their second anniversary.

**H**  
It has been Kuroko's habit to give hickeys on Kise's firm skin, just to state to the world that Kise Ryouta is Kuroko Tetsuya's, not his fans.

**I**  
I love you, I miss you, I need you, are just several words that will be saying infinitely.

**J**  
They are almost drowned in their big jacuzzi, thanks to Kise's job down there. When Kuroko sleeps, he needs to put a jacket on. He gets flu.

**K**  
Both Kise and Kuroko are keepers, a keeper for each other love, so no one can keep them apart.

**L**  
It is a lie if Kuroko says he doesn't like Kise. However, it is a lie if Kise says he likes Kuroko, because the actual statement is Kise loves Kuroko.

**M**  
Kuroko wants to learn magic, so he can bind Kise just for his own. And Kise wants to build a time machine, so he can repeat their married moment.

**N**  
When Kuroko has naked and says Kise's name in his husky voice, Kise cannot and will not say no to please his number 1.

**O**  
Just open the oak door, and peek on. You will see the ocean, where on its seashore you'll find the bluenet lays his head on top of the blonde's shoulder.

**P**  
Kise's paces become faster and wider. Because today is his special day. June 18. He has promised to Kuroko that he'll propose him on Kise's birthday.

**Q**  
The only one who qualifies enough to be Kise's queen is Kuroko Tetsuya. Yes, Kise is only queer for the bluenet and Kuroko's quality that makes Kise one.

**R**  
Kuroko is a rabbit. A rare one, rich of fur, radiates a heart-warming feeling. However, he will be ragging if Kise doesn't rub his head. Kuroko the rabbit loves Kise's touches

**S**  
Kise doesn't mind to sacrifice his everything. His money, car, job, fans, even his dignity, as long as he can see Kuroko's smile that will only be gifted to Kise.

**T**  
Kise gets a tackle on his foot. That's his own fault for 'taming' Kuroko down, all night long, on the table.

**U**  
Kuroko is neither ugly nor unattractive. Because he's the ultimate beauty, uncommonly pretty, and more importantly, he's the ultimate _uke_.

**V**  
A lot of people want to take a vengeance on Kise, because he's the one who makes Kuroko's love for the other vanish.

**W**  
We are two become one. We are together. We are forever. We are inseparable. We are you and me. And we are love.  
Those are what you will see on Kuroko and Kise's wedding invitation.

**X**  
On Xmas, Kise and Kuroko have their own way to spend the holy night. That one thing is playing XBox until the sun says hello to the December 26.

**Y**  
Kuroko yawns wide, so does Kise. "We finally had our first, ssu. So, Kurokocchi is mine, right?" As Kuroko glances at his body that full of marks, he can only mumble, "Yes, I'm yours, Kise-kun". What a youth.

**Z**  
"Kise-kun, you forgot to close your zipper." Can't be helped, Kise is just too full of zip after making out with Kuroko at public toilet.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, it's been a long time since I wrote an only Kise and Kuroko, my most favorite pairs in KnB (besides HaiKuro, of course). I miss them so much, sobs...  
Thank you for reading. Feedback, please!


End file.
